The present invention relates to an arrangement for the logical interlinkage of mechanical signals which are made available in the form of limited travel distances, for obtaining at least one output variable from one or more input variables.
Such arrangements which act purely mechanically in conjunction with electrical equipment or installations are frequently used, for instance, in order to permit the switching-on of a circuit only if certain safety measures have been taken first, for instance, the closing of a door or the mounting of a cover or the like. By using a mechanical interlinkage it is achieved that the desired dependencies are brought about automatically and without auxiliary electric energy. While also complicated dependencies can be achieved electrically or electronically, where the equipment or system parts to be brought into dependence can also be at a major distance from each other, such a safety system requires a multiplicity of sensors, positioning stages, lines and logical circuit elements as well as auxiliary electric energy which is always available. Therefore, such a safety system which can be designed circuit-wise for the most different dependencies, cannot be used if absolute availability is required.